


The comet

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: When a comet passes thru Earth-22, Ibn starts to recall his other life as Robin and at the same time Damian Wayne from Prime- Earth reminds himself that he lost something very important though he can't remember exactly what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay as close as possible to the timelines as i could not making many things up, that's why the children are not named, the first half of the story is in Earth-22(Kingdom Come), soon after Bruce's death and the second part is the current Prime-Earth (Rebirth). English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any eventual mistakes. Hope you like it (:

It seemed like a normal day at the Grayson-Wayne household, Mar’i was still asleep when Ibn got up. He took a minute to look at his beautiful wife, mother of his babies, light of his life, afterall she was the balance that kept him in place, both did actually trying to achieve temperance from their both sides, Ibn between the good and evil that consumed both his father and grandfather and her with her mixed alien/human blood she got from her parents.

He liked to think of her that way, his half blood princess, sleeping so soundly now he almost couldn’t hear her breathing. And then it happened, as Ibn looked down sitting on his bed he thought for a moment that Mari’s hair had turned red like a fierce fire, it was just a glance but scared him a bit, 'Maybe i’m still affected by last night’s drinks', he thought.

This was enough to wake her up, he didn’t realize but he kinda jump scared at the thought.

“Mmmmh...morning husband” she mumbled.

“Good morning beloved” he said as he kissed her forehead.“Sorry that i woke you up.”

“No problem at all, i shoud be getting up anyways, today’s the party right?”

“Oh, right. But i guess sightseeing a comet with the family can’t hardly be called a party.”

“But with a family like ours i expect nothing less.”

She was right, like usual. Despite all the aparences the Wayne Family wasn’t all gloomy and dark like most would assume. As they both were getting ready he took a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror, did he always have long hair?

He was feeling odd today, that’s for sure. As the day progressed he felt like going to the cave, since his father died he tried to go there only when he really needed but it was the best place in the mansion to think in peace, now that he had two small children there wasn’t a corner in the house quiet during the day, not that he didn’t love his little girl and boy with all his heart but he wanted to figure things out.

He looked to his right where the glasses with the Batman and Robins’ costumes were displayed, slowly analyzing each one of them, he suddenly stopped at the one with Dick Grayson’s first costume, Mari’s father,then suddenly flashs hit him, he looked somehow small, VERY SMALL, with Richard by his side, talking, fighting, partners? Batman and Robin? Robin? Was he ever a Robin? No, he had spent his childhood with Ra’s, what the fuck was that? Ibn had to sit, sure he did know Grayson but he couldn’t say that they were friends, or best friends, or brothers like they seemed in that very real dream one minute ago, it was more like a “not happy that you married my little Starshine, but you made cute grandchildren so i will cope with you”, relationship.

“Lover, are you there?” Mar’i asked.

“Yes..I’ll be right upstairs, give me one more minute.”

“ Okay, but it’s time to get ready, they will be here soon.”

As the voice left Ibn took a few moments to pull himself together then went upstairs to take a bath and when he opened the door he was very happy to see that his gorgeous half tamaranean was in the bathtub.

“Care to join me?”

He could worry about what was happening with his memories later, right now he couldn’t think of anything else besides her skin on his.

Once the ever lovebirds were satisfied they actually cleaned their bodies and started to get dressed, she looked lovely as usual with her red gown and he wasn’t so bad either in a tux. They left the master bedroom only to be surprised by their children.

“Mama, Papa!” both children screamed happily at the same time.

Ibn sure took his time hugging them, as if they were leaving any time soon.

“ Hey! Not fair, leave some for me beloved, it’s not like they are going to vanish.”

He knew Mar’i was joking, but his heart felt heavy.

“Ibn..?Are you allright? You were acting strange this whole day.”

“Children can you go down with the nanny for just a minute? Mommy and I will be shortly there.”

There was a little protest, but the little ones eventually went downstairs, the idea of having the whole family together in a few minutes was too much appreciated by them and so, the kids went to the living room with big smiles for the guests there were about to arrive.

Then Ibn took his beloved’s hand and guided her to the balcony. She looked seriously concerned and he couldn’t stand seeing her that way.

“I’m terribly sorry beloved, but i don’t know what’s going on with me today...I’m having strange visions.”

“About what?” she asked looking straight into his eyes.

“It started first thing in the morning, while i was looking at you in bed i thought your hair had turned red, just like your mother’s, it was so real.”

“But, you’ve never met my mother besides pictures right? How could you know it was so real? And was that all?”

It was true, he had never met the famous princess Koriand’r though Mar’i and Richard talked about her a lot, when they met she was already gone. But did they really never met? He just wasn’t himself today, but he couldn’t hide things from the woman standing before him, he never could.

“I..I don’t know, then when i was in the cave i saw myself as a child fighting side by side with your father, like a team, it was all too real to be a dream .”

They both took a breath and were silent for a couple minutes, then as if it were staged they lift up their heads to look at the night sky.

“It’s beautiful right,lover?” dreamy pupiless eyes asked.

“You’re beautiful, beloved.”

Then it struck her.

“Ibn, it’s the comet!” she was giggling, which made him even more confused.

“How so?”

“Strange things happen when celestial things pass near Earth, we have been through too much to not know that there are alternate realities and differents earths and worlds, it’s not that unusual. I believe you were just being affected by the comet, they say that it can mesh realities and maybe you’re seeing yourself from another earth.”

“If that’s all then it’s fine by me, i just wonder how much different this other me can be...knowing your mother, being like brothers with your father, there could be major divergences like what if you are never born? Or we don’t have a family and build a life together? I seemed rather wild in this visions, and with so much anger...”

“You better stop at this instant Mr. Wayne!” Wow he hadn’t seen her angry in quite a while. She stopped and took a deep breath, then got close to him and stroked her hands thru his hair and cheeks.

“I don’t know happens in that world, i don’t even know what will happen in this one for X’hal’s sake ! I just know that i love you, and i’m happy with you and our family, right here in this universe,in this moment and dear, i swear that that’s all i need.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, the man craved her warm lips.

“And that’s just one of the reasons why i love you Mrs. Grayson.”

“Do save some for tonight, okay?” she smiled broadly and they both laughted. “ Now i belive we have a party to host, isn’t that right husband?”

Now he felt all better, the party was perfect and as the comet passed all the masion’s lights were turned off and he held his wife’s hand tightly while holding his kids in his arms looking at that marvelous view.That’s all he has ever wanted.

 

Damian Wayne woke up suddenly, he is always prepared for the worst and checked his room in the Teen Titans tower searching for enemies. But after that he felt something weird, his chest was kinda heavy and when he brushed his hands thru his cheek he felt them wet. Tears? Damian Wayne never cries,or so he likes to think, and there weren’t any motives as well. Ok, so he was up now and was going to train.While going to the tower’s training room he decided to stop by the rooftop, not that he was the type to watch the stars but his feet seemed to move on their own. Much to his surprise the red headed alien was there, sitting at the corner looking up, her hair was up and seemed to mix with the night sky.He would never admit it to himself this but Starfire was truly beautiful, not just on the outside and he knew what Dick saw in her, because he saw that too.

“Didn’t think you enjoyed watching stars Robin” she said softly noticing his presence.

“I don’t, i was just going to the training room and thought i heard a noise up here.”

“Sure” she didn’t belive in him one bit.

“I guess since I’m here i’ll just sit for a bit or whatever” he spoke sitting by her side.

“You know, there’s supposed to be a comet today.They said it will pass really close to Earth” she smiled.

“Tt.”

And then as the boy was turning his head up too, he could swear that at this very moment Kori’s hair turned black and straight. He turned his head abruptly but that was already gone.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No...nothing.”

He could swear she looked like someone very dear to him, someone that he knew. But who? It was impossible they had met just now when he was forming the new Teen Titans, but he felt peaceful near her, again something that he would never exteriorize.

“The comet is almost here, i swear i can kinda feel it! Come on, let’s wake the others! It’s something that we should all enjoy together!” 

Damian didn’t refuse to do this and surely did not wake the others kindly, except for Raven that opened the door before he could even touch it. There they were, all of Teen Titans checking out the night sky and as the comet passed the 13 year old boy had the most strong deja vu of his life. 

“Beautiful Nightstar.”

“You mean night sky right, Robin?” Beast Boy said laughing trying to make fun of him again.

“No, he meant what he said” Kori said with sad eyes but a smile on “I think so too.” 

Damian looked up one last time. 'Maybe in another universe', the thought made him smile while going away.


End file.
